


Tots

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declaration of Love, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent!AU, baby!claire, cute stuff, i dont even know why i am writing this stuff, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps talking about you" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tots

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/)

“Daddy, can I ‘ave some orag- juice?” a blonde 2-year old says. She pulls at Castiel’s sweats. 

“Yes, Claire.” He yawns. “Do you want pancakes too?” 

“No.” Claire quips. 

“Huh?” Castiel wonders. Claire loves pancakes; it’s almost everyday that she cries for them. What was different today? 

“Claire, why don’t you want pancakes?” He asks. 

“I want tots.” 

“Tots?” 

“Dea, gave me tots.” 

She jumps up with the hands reaching up. Cas reaches down to pick her up and placed her on the counter. 

“Dean gave you tots?” Cas smiles. “What are tots?” 

“Dea says tots are heaven.” 

“Really?” Cas pours orange juice into her sippy-cup and hands it to her. 

“Yeah, he says they are made of angels.” Claire sips some orange juice, “like you.” 

Cas coughs on his juice. “What?” 

“Dea, thinks you are angel.” She smiles up at him. 

“Really?” Cas smiles. Dean thinks he’s an angel. It was obvious to everyone in their small little friend group that Cas had been crushing after Dean for years. Sadly, he always thought Dean was straight and would never want him. Cas pushes the small glimmer of hope to the back of his mind. Dean probably only said it to entertain Claire. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, sweety?” 

“Why are you sad?” She grabs his arm and pulled him closer. 

“Nothing.” Cas plasters a fake smile on his face. “Are tots, tater tots?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Sounds like you had fun with Dean last night.” Cas says as he pulls out some potatoes. 

“Yeah, he is cool.” She picked up her cup to finish off her orange juice. 

Once Cas finishes making makeshift tater tots, he puts her in the high chair and is about to sit down when the doorbell rings. 

“Dea, Dea, Dea.” Claire jumps up and down in her high chair. 

“It’s probably not Dean, Claire.” 

He opens the door to face the man who Claire was talking about since this morning. 

“Dean?” Cas squints at him with a questioning look. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean grins brightly, “I couldn’t wait till I see my favorite girl so I decided to come by and say hi to her.” 

Cas blushes at his words. Claire was Dean’s favorite girl. His daughter was Dean’s favorite girl. Cas moves out of the way and Dean speeds to the kitchen. He hears the muffled voice of Dean and the excitement of Claire as he closes the door. Cas leans back on the door and all he could hear was his mind repeating the word _angel_ over and over again. 

Dean popped his head out the kitchen door, “Hey, you just gonna stand there or are we gonna eat some breakfast?” 

Cas stares at the gorgeous man in front of him. He didn’t mean to fall for him. It just happened. He just couldn’t handle it anymore. Every single time they meet, he falls even harder. What’s worse is that every time Dean talks about a date he has or that he thinks his secretary, Lisa, is the hottest girl he’s seen, he feels a painful slap on his face. 

“Cas, buddy, you okay?” Dean asks as his smile falters off. “Oh crap, should I have called before coming here? I’m sorry if I intruded.” 

“No!” Cas replies quickly. “No, I’m glad you did. You don’t need permission to meet your favorite girl.” 

Dean inspects Cas’s face for a little while longer and slightly smiles, “Come on. I see you made _tots_.” 

Cas lets out a laugh making Dean’s smile turn more upwards. Cas follows Deans back to the kitchen where Claire is contently eating the tater tots. Cas grabs two plates and starts serving the tater tots on to them. 

Cas realizes Dean is standing near the wall. “Dean, sit down.” 

Cas motions to a seat in front of him and puts his attention back to serving. Seconds later, Cas feels hands snake around his torso and is pulled back to Dean. 

“D-dean?” Cas chokes out. 

Dean hums near Cas’s ear as he pushes his nose into Cas’s hair. He tightens his arms and takes a deep breath. 

“Cas, I’m crazy about you.” Dean mumbles. “I have been for awhile. I don’t know when it happened but it hit me out of no where last week.” 

There was a long pause like Dean was letting Cas process this information. He loosens his grip around his waist giving Cas the option of pushing him away. 

But Cas didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. His heart was hammering against his chest and the rush of dopamine was making him dizzy. 

Dean realized Cas wasn’t going to move. He tightened his arms around his waist again and nuzzled his face into the crook of Cas’s neck. 

“Last week, at Jo’s birthday. I saw you and Claire dancing to the music. Your eyes sparkled when you looked at her. It was the most breathtaking thing I’ve seen. I mean, the bright blue is already so unique to you but I never realized how much I liked it until that moment. Your smile, damn your –“ 

“Dean, no swearing around Claire.” Cas interrupts in reflex. 

“Right sorry,” Dean chuckles and peeks a look at Claire stuffing more tater tots into her mouth. “Your smile is like looking at sunshine. It looks like coming home. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be in your life not only as your friend but also as something more. Not only that but I wanted to be in Claire’s life. I know I may not be marriage or father material…” 

Dean takes a deep shaky breath. 

“Dean.” Cas starts. 

“No, let me finish. I need to tell you… I need to tell you that I’m going to try my best. I can be the perfect boyfriend to you. I can be the perfect father to Claire. Just, please give me a chance.” 

Cas turns around in Dean’s arms and brings his arms to his face. Cas caresses Dean’s jaw and leans in and places a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Dean Winchester, I have been in love with you for over two years. Damn you if you think I wouldn’t take a chance with you.” Cas places a kiss on Dean’s cheek. “I think you are marriage and father material. You don’t need to tell me that you will try because I know you will.” 

Dean leans and places deeper kiss on Cas’s lips. 

“Cas…” He whispers. 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“No swearing in front of Claire.” 

Cas rolls his eyes and says, “Shut up, Dean.” And places another kiss on Dean’s lips as Claire watches her dad finally happy.


End file.
